Love Letters
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Rose is getting love letters from someone in Torchwood. Who could it be?


**A/N Hello! I was rewatching the Empty Child and the Doctor Dances, which of course spawned millions of Jack/Rose fics. They are so cute! Plus, I need the rid the Jack/Rose bunnies that are dancing around. Ta!  
PussyWillowCat**

Ianto picked up the coffee beans, pondering Torchwood's newest member, Rose Tyler. She was strangely experienced, and Jack only said something about a blue box and old girls. Gwen liked her, after getting over the surprise. Back before they were together, Ianto and Gwen would have been green with jealousy.  
To his surprise, there was a note under the coffee maker.

_Dear Rose, Ever since you came to Torchwood, I've been trying to find out how to approach you. I know you're hung up on your old companion, but give me a chance. I love you, and you old friend isn't here.  
Love, A Secret Admirer_

It wasn't for him. Ianto picked it up and found the newest Torchwood recruit sitting at her desk.

"Here, Rose. I found this under the coffee maker for you." He said, making it clear it wasn't from him.

"Oh! Thanks Yan!" She read it, puzzled. There were only a handful of people it could be. Owen, Jack, Martha, or Tosh. The most likely was Owen, who'd been flirting with her the moment she stepped in through the rolling doors. Rose got up and headed down toward the autopsy room. "Owen? Whatcha up to?"

The doctor glanced up. "Dissecting. As usual." Rose nodded, unsure how to go around this. "Did you write this?" She asked finally. He squinted at it for a moment. "Nah, I don't do sentimental crap like that," he said. "But I'd gladly offer you a shag." He winked. Rose couldn't help but laugh. "I had enough of that physical stuff with you when I first joined." Owen snickered. "Sure, whatever Rose. Bye." She waved and left, oblivious to the person who stood in the shadows, with jealously on they're face.

Next up was Martha. "Er... Martha?" The other Torchwood doctor looked up. "Hello, there, Rose." She said cheerfully. "Martha... You don't... like me, do you?" Martha frowned. "What d'you mean?" Rose flushed. "Like... Romantically?" Martha blushed, too. "No! What gave you that idea?" Rose showed her the note. "Hmm... I don't know who that is," Martha lied. Rose thanked her and left.  
So, he finally did it, Martha thought. Well, only Toshiko and Jack were left. She headed to Jack first. "Jack? What do you think of love letters?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You've been thinking of someone, Rosie? Or perhaps something?" Rose blushed. "No!" Jack smirked. "Weeelll... There's only one kind of love note I use... If ya know what I mean." He said suggestively. Rose shook her head. "No... I got a love note." Jack observed it with interest. "Er.. No, its not me." Rose nodded. Tosh denied it, too. _Well, who was it?_ Rose wondered in frustration.

* * *

That night, the Torchwood team went to the pub. A Glen Miller song came on the speakers. "Well, it's our song!" Jack told Rose, grinning. She giggled as he spun her out of her chair, dipping her back. "Rose..." he whispered in her ear. "What?" She whispered back as Ianto and Gwen twirled by. "Nothing..." The next morning, Rose found another note on her desk.

_My Rose,  
I lied. It was me... If you want to find out who I am, meet me after everyone has been sent out on a Weevil hunt, in the autopsy room. Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Rose waited impatiently all day. Finally, at about three o'clock, Jack came down from his office. "There's Weevil sighting. Tosh, Ianto, Martha and Gwen, go. I gotta do some paper work." So, only Rose, Jack and Owen were here. She was meeting mystery man in the autopsy room. Damn, it was Owen. She felt strangely disappointed. Well, who else would it be?

_Jack_, a little voice whispered. _Shut it_, she thought. Rose waited in the autopsy room for Owen to show himself. "Rose?" She jumped. The accent wasn't Owen's. Nor was it Welsh or Northern or Cockney. It was American. "Jack? It was you?" She asked incredelously. He nodded, feeling dread. What if she didn't feel the same? "Yeah. It was." Without a second thought she pressed her lips against his. "I love you, too." She said against his lips.

**A/N So... I'm gonna do a companion/prequel that explains how Rose got to Torchwood.**


End file.
